The Savior Or The Destroyer
by Kyosuke Kitsune
Summary: Naruto Mendapat Segel Permanent Dari Pihak Aliansi Shinobi Karena Takut Akan Kekuatannya,Kemudian Dia Mati(Bad Summary)Godlike Naru!Harem Naru!Gaje Dll
1. Chapter 1

The Savior Or The Destroyer

Ranting : M

Genre : Adventure

Autor : WTIBXyeL427

Warning : Typo,Gaje,Abal-Abal DLL

Declaimer : Naruto Dan Highschool DXD Bukan Punya Saya

Summary: Naruto Mendapat Segel Permanent Dari Pihak Aliansi Shinobi Karena Takut Akan Kekuatannya,Kemudian Dia Mati(Bad Summary)Godlike Naru!Harem Naru!Gaje Dll

Akademi Kuoh

Terlihat Seorang Pemuda Berambut Kuning Sedang Tertidur Di Atap Academy Kuoh,Pemuda itu Adalah Namikaze Naruto Dia Sedang Teringat Akan Kehidupannya Di Dunia Shinobi Yang Begitu Kejam ,Tidak Dia Tidak Berlebihan Memang Mereka Yang Kejam Dia Sudah Mengorbankan Nyawa Dan Segenap Tenaganya Tapi Apa Yang Ia Dapat Segel Permanent Yang Tidak Akan Lepas Meskipun Dia Mati Untuk Yang Ketiga Atau Yang Ke empat Kalinya,Tunggu Jadi Dia Pernah Adalah Ya Dia Pernah Mati Lalu Bertemu Seseorang Yang Mengaku Sebagai God Of Destruction Lalu Sang God Of Destruction Memberikan Hidup Dan Kekuatan Baru Yang Di Sebut Sacred Gear,Sacred Gearnya Bernama Kumagawa Yang Mempunyai Tehnik Tehnik Create,Erase Dan Gather Dan Otomatis Dia Menjadi Mahluk Immortal/Abadi.

**Kringgggg**

Bunyi Bel Masuk Terdengar Naruto Pun Langsung Bangun Dan Kembali Ke Kelas

Skip Time

Pinggir Sungai

Terlihat Seseorang Sedang Memancing,Dia Adalah Azazel Sang Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh Dengan Tingkat Kemesuman Sudah Akut#Plakk Aku Bukan Mesum Tapi Super Mesum Hahaha,Abaikan -_-

" Kenapa Seorang Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh Malah Memancing,Sedangkan Anak buahnya Telah Banyak Membunuh Manusia Yang Tak Bersalah"Ucap Seseorang Berampun Pirang Jabrik,Sedangkan Azazel Hanya Terkejut Karena Seorang Manusia Tau Bahwa Dia Adalah Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh

"Siapa Kau"Tanya Azazel Dengan Nada Menyelidik Sedangkan Orang Yang Di Tanya Diam Sambil Menarik Kail Pancing Dan Melepas Ikan Hasil Tangkapannya Lalu Pemuda Itu Berkata

"Aku Hanya seorang Manusia Yang Mendapat Kekuatan Besar"Ucap Orang Itu Yang tak Lain Adalah Naruto,Lalu Naruto Pergi Tapi Saat Dia Sedang Berjalan Dia Mendengar Suara

"Sebelumnya Boleh Aku Tau Namamu"Ucap Azazel Lalu Naruto Berkata

"Namaku Adalah Namikaze Naruto"Ucap Naruto Sedangkan Azazel Hanya Diam Dan Berkata Dalam Hati

"Akan Ku Ingat Namamu Nak"Ucap Azazel Dalam Hati

Other Place At 19.00 P.M

Terlihat Dua Sejoli Sedang Duduk Di Taman Kota Lalu Sang Perempuan Berkata

"Um Issei-Kun Maukah Kau Melakukan Sesuatu Untukku"Ucap Perempuan Itu

Lalu Sang Pacar yang Bernama Issei Bertanya

"Apa yang Kau Inginkan Yumma-Chan:Ucap Issei Lalu Yumma Berkata

"Maukah Kau Mati Untukku Issei-Kun"Ucap Yumma-Chan Lalu Issei Berkata

"Coba Ulangi Lagi Yumma-chan Kurasa Telingaku Dalam Kondisi Kurang Baik"Ucap Issei

"Maukah Kau Mati Issei-Kun"Ucap Yumma Kemudian Semua Baju nya Robek Dan Tergantikan Oleh Pakaian Super Mini Dengan Dua Pasang Sayap Burung Berwarna Hitam Sementara Issei Dia Sedang Berpikiran Mesum lalu Yumma Berkata

"senang Bermain Pacaran Dengan Mu Issei Dan Namaku Adalah Raynare"Ucap Yumma/Raynare Lalu Membuat Sebuah Ligh Spear Dan Langsung Melemparkan Light Spear Ke arah Issei

**Erase**

Tobak Cahaya Tersebut Menghilang Lalu Raynare Berkata

"Siapa Yang Berani Mengganggu Kesenanganku"Ucap Raynare Lalu Keluar Seseorang Dengan dengan Rambut Putih Pakaian Hitam Putih Dengan Pelindung Kepala Menyerupai Tanduk(A/N Pakaian Madara Rikudou)Dia Lah Namikaze Naruto Dalam Mode Rikudou  
"Heh Hanya Seorang Manusia Rendahan"Ucap Raynare Lalu Membuat Tiga Light Spear Lalu Melempar Ke Arah Manusia itu A.K.A Naruto Namikaze Lalu Naruto Berkata

**Erase **

Tiga Light Spear Tersebut Menghilang Tanpa Bekas Lalu Naruto Berkata

"Gagak Menyedihkan"Ucap Naruto Sedangkan Raynare Marah Karena Dihina Langsung Maju Menyerang Manusia A.K.A Naruto

**Erase**

Raynare Menghilang Tanpa Bekas Lalu Naruto Berbalik Badan Dan Berkata

"Kalian Bisa Keluar Sekarang"Ucap Naruto Lalu Keluar Dua Orang Gadis Yang Satu Berambut Merah Crimson Dan Satu Lagi Berambut Hitam Diikat Ponytail Mereka Adalah Onee-Sama Kuoh A.K.A Rias Gremony Dan Akeno Himejima

"Bisakah Kami Tau Siapa Dirimu"Ucap Rias Lalu Sosok Misterius Tersebut A.K.A Naruto Berkata

"Lebih Baik Kau Urus Dia Dulu"Ucap Naruto Sambil Menunjuk Issei Lalu Rias Berjalan Ke arah Issei Dan Berkata

"Maukah Kau Menjadi Pelayanku"Ucap Rias Sedangkan Issei Hanya Tersenyum Mesum Dan Berpikir

"Kalau Aku Menjadi Pelayan Rias Aku Bisa Melihat Oppai Mereka Yang Indah Hehehhe"Pikir Issei Sambil Tertawa Mesum Lalu Berkata

"Aku Mau"Ucap Issei Lalu Rias Menyuruhnya Tiduran Kemudian Mengeluarkan Papan Catur Dan Mendekatkan Ke Arah Issei Dan Delapan Buah Pion Bergetar

"Dia Mengkonsumsi Delapan Buah Pion Pasti Dia Kuat"Pikir Rias Lalu Melakukan Ritual Pengubahan Kepada Issei Lalu Beberapa Saat Setelah Ritual

"Bisakah Kami Tau Namamu Tuan"Ucap Rias Entah Kepada Siapa Lalu Rias Mengarahkan Pandangan Kepada Akeno Dan Berkata

"Apakah Kau Tau Kemana Dia Akeno"Ucap Rias Sedangkan Akeno Hanya Menggelengkan Kepala

Lalu Rias Berbalik Dan Berkata Pada Issei

"Besok Temui Aku Di Ruangan Penelitian Ilmu Gaib:Ucap Rias Lalu Menghilang Dalam Lingkaran Sihir Bersama Akeno Sedangkan Issei Hanya Melongo Dan Langsung Pulang Kerumahnya

Naruto Kamui Dimension

**Create : Kubirikibocho**

Ucap Seseorang Berambut Kuning A.k.a Naruto Lalu Menebas Seseorang Laki-Laki Berambut Orange A.k.A Kurama Dengan Kubikiribocho Lalu Kurama Berkata

**Create :** **Kitsune No Ken**

Lalu Keluarlah Pedang Dengan Motif Rubah

**Tingg**

Bunyi Suara Logam Beradu Lalu Seseorang Berkata

"Sudah Cukup Kurama"Ucap Seorang Laki-Laki Berambut Putih Spiki Dia adalah Isobu Dalam Bentuk Human Form Lalu Dibalas Oleh Anggukan Oleh Tujuh Orang Lainnya Yang Terdiri dari Lima Laki-Laki Dan Dua Perempuan

"Hah,Baiklah Isobu"Ucap Kurama Lalu Kurama Mengambil Dua Botol Air Minum Dan Berkata

"Sacred Gear Kumagawamu Makin Berkembang Ya Naruto"Ucap Kurama Kepada Naruto

"Ya,Tapi Aku Harus Melatih Kemampuan Devil,Angel Dan Fallen Angelku"Ucap Naruto Lalu Kurama Berkata

"Dengan Sedikit Cakra Saja Kau Sudah Kuat Ditambah Sacred Gearmu dan Seluruh Kemampuanmu Pasti Kau Sudah Setara Tuhan"Ucap Kurama Sedangkan Naruto Hanya Membalas  
"Kau Berlebihan Kurama"Ucap Naruto Lalu Datang Wanita Dengan Umur Kira-kira 30 Tahunan Dan Berkata

"Hei ini Sudah Malam Naruto sebaiknya Kau Tidur Agar Tidak Telat Ke Sekolah Besok"Ucap Matatabi Dan Naruto Langsung Tidur

Next Day

Naruto Sekarang Sedang Melakukan Pemanasan Yaitu Lari 100Km,Pus Up,Sit Up Dan Backup Dengan Memakai Segel Pemberat Buatan Kurama Dengan Berat 100Kg

"Hei Kurama Bisa Kau Lepas Segel Ini Sekarang"Ucap Naruto Lalu Kurama Membuat Satu Handseal Lalu Berkata

**Kai **

"Cepat Mandi Dan Sarapan"Ucap Matatabi Lalu Di Balas 'Hai' Oleh Naruto

Outher Dimensian Kamui

Terlihat Naruto Sedang Berjalan Dengan Santai Sambil Mendengar lagu Di Iphonenya Menuju Kuoh Akademi Tiba-tiba Dia Bertabrakan Dengan Seorang Perempuan Memakai Baju Biarawati

"Maaf Tuan Saya Tidak Sengaja"Ucap Perempuan itu Lalu Naruto Berkata

"Oh Seharusnya Saya Yang Minta Maaf"Ucap Naruto Kemudian Membantu Gadis Itu Membereskan Barang-Barangnya Yang Terjatuh Tadi

"Sekali Lagi Saya Minta Maaf Tuan"Ucap Perempuan Itu Dan Naruto Berkata

"Ah,Sudah Saya Bilang Saya Yang Salah,Perkenalkan Nama Saya Namikaze Naruto"Ucap Naruto Lalu Gadis Itu Berkata

"Nama Saya Asia Argento Salam Kenal Naruto-San"Ucap Perempuan Itu Atau Lebih Tepatnya Asia

"Naruto-San Bolehkah saya Bertanya"Ucap Asia Lalu Naruto Berkata

"Apa Yang Mau Kamu Tanyakan Asia-Chan"Ucap Naruto Dengan Senyum Sedangkan Asia Hanya Merona Hebat Dan Berkata

"Apakah Ada Gereja Di Sini"Tanya Asia Lalu Naruto Membalas

"Ada Tapi Sepertinya Gereja itu Sudah Lama tidak Dipakai"Ucap Naruto Lalu Asia Membalas

"Pasti Itu,Bisakah Naruto-San Mengantarkan Saya"Ucap Asia Lalu Dibalas

"Baiklah,Ikuti Aku"Ucap Naruto Lalu Mereka Berjalan Sampai Depan Gereja Dan Asia Berkata

"Mau Masuk Dulu Naruto-San"Ucap Asia Lalu Naruto Berkata

"Ah,Tidak Usah Saya Mau Langsung Ke Sekolah Saja Lagi Pula lima Belas Menit Lagi Saya Harus Berada Di Sekolah Asia-Chan"Ucap Naruto Lalu Asia Berkata

"Oh,Kalau Begitu Terima Kasih Naruto-San"Ucap Asia Lalu Dibalas

"Sama-Sama Asia-Chan"Ucap Naruto Lalu Berjalan Ke Akademi Kuoh

TBC

Mohon Maaf Jika AdaKesalahan Kata Atau Yang Lainnya,Saya Membuat Fic Ini Karena Ada Ide Yang Terlintas Di Otak Saya Sewaktu Mengertik Fic **"Keturunan Empat Klan Terkuat" **Dan Saya Membuat Fic ini Bukan Untuk Menjelek-Jelekkan Agama Lain

Dan Saya Memberi Biodata Naruto Serta Ciri-Ciri Bijuu

Biodata Naruto

Nama : Naruto Namikaze

Umur : 23

Sacred Gear : Kumagawa

Tehnik Tehnik sacred Gear Kumagawa

Create,Adalah Tehnik Yang Dapat Membuat Suatu Benda Maupun Mahluk Hidup

Erase,Adalah Tehnik Yang Mampu Menghapus Apapun Termasuk Kematian

Gather,Adalah Tehnik Yang Mampu Memberikan Letak Lokasi,Jumlah Musuh DLL kemampuannya Seperti Sensor

Kemampuan Lain : Time Traveler,Angel Mode,Fallen Angel Mode And Devil Mode,Rikudou Mode

Menguasai Lima Elemen Dasar + Yin Yang Elemen Beserta Kekei Genkai dan Kekai Tota Beserta Sharingan Dan Rinnegan

List Harem

Ophis

Great Red

Ciri Ciri Ke Sembilan Bijuu Dalam Bentuk Human Form

Shukaku

Ciri Ciri Sama Dengan Gaara Hanya Yang Membedakan Matanya Saja Dan Memakai Baju Kaos Dan Jelana Jeans

Matatabi

Ciri Ciri Mirip Hinata Tadi Lebih Tua Dan Memakai Kimono

Isobu

Ciri Ciri Mirip Yagura Dengan Rambut Abu-Abu Spiky Dan Memakai Baju Kemeja Dengan Dalam Kaos dan Celana Jeans

Son Goku

Berambut Merah Berkulit Putih Dan Berjanggut Mirip Dengan Asuma

Kokou

Berambut Putih Dan Memakai Kaos Lengan Panjang & Celana Jeans

Saiken

Berambut Silver Pendek Dan Memakai Kacamata Mirip Seperti Sona Tapi Wajahnya Lebih Lembut

Choumei

Versi Kakashi Dengan Rambut Hitam

Gyuuki

Ciri Cirinya Semua Sama Seperti Bee

Kurama

Berwajah Dan Berpenampilan Seperti Naruto Tanpa Kumis Berkulit Putih Dan Rambut Berwarna Orange Memakai Kaos Orange Dengan Gambar Kitsune Warna Hitam Dan Memakai Jelana Jeans

Sekali Lagi Misalnya Fic Ini Jelek Dan Gk Pantes Untuk Dibaca, Readers-San Bisa Meng-PM Saya Dan Menulis Kata "Delete"

Sekian Dari Saya Mohon Di Riview

WTIBXyel427 Sing Out Bye Bye


	2. Chapter 2

Balasan Riview

Guest

yap,,,dan 1 pertanyaan dari saya,,,kenapa naruto gak meng Erase aja Segel permanet nya?,,kan Erase bisa menghapus semuanya,,,coz sehabis itu dia jadi Tuhan yang baru

**Arch-sama telah membuat segel itu menjadi lebih kuat dan akan lepas jika Naruto Terancam Bahaya**

.14

lanjut dan apa haremnya akan bertambah?

**Saya Rasa iya ,Maximal 4-5 Orang**

Dark Namikaze Ryu

Sacred gear kumagawa? seperti dari kemampuan semuanya saya pernah tau dan kalo ga salah dari author kuzumi raito (kalo ga salah) dengan fic berjudul Half-God: Rise of Kumagawa Clan, dan juga apa ga berlebihan naruto punya devil,angel dan fallen angel mode dan rikudou mode, juga 5 elemenyin yang elemen beserta semua kekkai genkai/tota, itu sama aja naruto ga ada tandingan (pasti reader yang lain setuju), ini bukan flame cuma berkritik dengan cara sopan dan maaf kalo tersinggung, oke lanjutkan

**Ya fic ini terinspirasi dari Half-God : Rise of kumagawa clan dan Tentang mode dan elemennya itu belum sempurna dikuasai Naruto,Soal Tandingan Pasti ada**

maulana59

lnjut tor ...keren ni ide ceritany..dan klau boleh saya bertany fic keturunan empat clan terkuat kpn updateny ya soalny saya suka bnget sma tu fic tor...udh penasaran sma certa selnjutny tor..hahaha

**oh fic itu kira kira beberapa minggu lagi karena saya udah buat setengahnya**

penggunaan huruf kapitalnya tuh mba/mas bikin mata sakit

**Soal itu maaf ya,juga pas saya baca ulang emang bikin mata sakit#heheh**

Varian Andika

Nice thor, bagus dari segi tema, cuma kekurangannya di percakapan yang terkesan agak monoton sama alurnya yanv menurut saya teralu cepat, tapi lanjuttt thor, ditunggu perkembangannya :)

**Maaf ya,saya akan perbaiki**

unknown

Maaf sebelumnya  
Fic anda kurang menarik bagi saya karena disini naruto terlalu godlike  
kalo naruto bisa menghapuskan lawannya hanya dengan sebuah kata lalu dimana serunya?  
Saya tidak peduli ini flame atau apa ,tapi kalo boleh saran buat naruto kuat secara bertahap

atau seperti Ryner Lute misalnya (anime Densetsu no yusha no densetsu yo)

jujur disetiap pertarungan bisa ditebak kalo yang menang pasti Naruto

Kfufufu cobalah buat fic anti mainstream seperti tokoh utamanya bukan Naruto melainkan Nagato nah menurutku ceritanya akan lebih mudah di kembangkan

**Saya Cuma memperlihatkan sedikit kekuatan naruto dan soal fic yang kmu sarankan akan saya pikirkan**

uzumakimahendra4

"Delete" Semua jalan cerita yang ada tulis sudah sangat MAINSTREAM! apa itu manggil nama chan langsung merona, liat senyum langsung jatuh cinta, muka tampan yg berlebihan,  
kemampuan yg instan, dll semua'a udah Mainstream...

Cobalah sesuatu yang berbeda...  
Silahkan hapus fic anda

**Siapa bilang kemampuan Naruto dapetnya secara instan juga di chapter ini ada flash backnya,dan soal Suffix chan saya gk bisa koment **

Guest

lanjut trus thor,dan mksih sdah mluangkan wktu anda untuk mnghbur kmi pra reader,,:)

**Ya sma-sma**

Dan saya akan memberikan balasan Riview Spesial

Blablabla

Hey author bangsat jangan asal copas kemampuan dari fic rise of kumagawa clan kasihan sudah susah2. Berbipikir tinggal copas terlebih lagi gak nulis terinspirasi kekuatannya dari siapa

**Biasa aja juga gk usah segitunya kali -_-,Siapa kmu rupanya sang autor dari fic fic rise of kumagawa clan gk marah kok dan untuk bikin terinspirasi dari Siapa kan ada Reader/Autor lain yg mna akan menanyakan itu dengan sopan tidak seperti kmu yg taunya mengkritik secara kasar, klo kmu mau riview pake akun lah,juga kmu buat sendiri fic kmu **

Oke sikan Balasan riviewnya Selamat membaca

Sebelumnya Di The Savior Or The Destroyer

"Mau Masuk Dulu Naruto-San"Ucap Asia Lalu Naruto Berkata

"Ah,Tidak Usah Saya Mau Langsung Ke Sekolah Saja Lagi Pula lima Belas Menit Lagi Saya Harus Berada Di Sekolah Asia-Chan"Ucap Naruto Lalu Asia Berkata

"Oh,Kalau Begitu Terima Kasih Naruto-San"Ucap Asia Lalu Dibalas

"Sama-Sama Asia-Chan"Ucap Naruto Lalu Berjalan Ke Akademi Kuoh

The Savior Or The Destroyer

Ranting : M

Genre : Adventure

Autor : Kyosuke Kitsune

Warning : Typo,Gaje,Abal-Abal DLL

Declaimer : Naruto Dan Highschool DXD Bukan Punya Saya

Summary: Naruto Mendapat Segel Permanent Dari Pihak Aliansi Shinobi Karena Takut Akan Kekuatannya,Kemudian Dia Mati(Bad Summary)Godlike Naru!Harem Naru!Gaje Dll

Chapter 2 : Flash Back

Kuoh Academi

Terlihat Naruto Sedang Tiduran di atap sekolah tiba tiba

**Clek**

Suara pintu terbuka Menampilkan Seorang Siswi Dengan Rupa Tegas Menggunakan Kacamata Yang tak lain adalah Sona Sitri dengan Jabatan Ketua Osis atau sering dipanggil Kaicho

"Namikaze Naruto kau akan mendapat hukuman karena telah memolos"Ucap Sona Sitri Lalu Naruto berkata

"Hn"Ucap Naruto Lalu Naruto Meninggalkan Sona,Sedangkan Sona Hanya Mergumama

"Dasar menyebalkan"Gumam Sona Lalu Pergi ke dalam kelas

Naruto Location

Naruto sedang berada di dalam gedung sekolah lama,kalau di tanya untuk apa dia sedang mencari tempat untuk tidur lalu tiba tiba dia mendengar

"Kau Tau Rias Dengan Kekuatanmu kau tidak akan bisa menang dariku"Ucap Seseorang yang ternyata Riser Lalu Rias Berkata

"Maaf Saja ya aku tidak akan pernah menikah denganmu Riser"Ucap Rias Lalu Terdengar Suara Seorang Perempuan

" Maaf Rias-Sama Tapi Jika Anda Mau Membatalkan Pernikahan Ini ada Syaratnya"Ucap Perempuan Itu yang tak lain adalah Grafya

"Apa Syaratnya"Tanya Rias Lalu Grafiya berkata

"Syaratnya adalah dengan memenangkan Ranting Game melawan Riser-Sama"Ucap Grafya

Lalu Naruto Langsung Pergi Dari Tempat itu dan berjalan menuju Atap

Sesampainya Di Atap

"Kekuatan Hmmm"Pikir Naruto Lalu Dia Mengingat Perjuangannya Dahulu

**Flash Back**

"Naruto Bangun"Ucap Seseorang Lelaki kepada Seseorang berambut kuning a.k.a Naruto lalu Naruto membuka matanya hal pertama yang dilihatnya hanya putih lalu dia bergumam

"Apa aku sudah mati"gumam Naruto tapi Gumaman Naruto terdengar Seseorang lalu orang itu berkata

"Ya,kau sudah mati Naruto"Ucap Orang itu lalu naruto berkata

"akhirnya penderitaanku berakhir"Ucap Naruto lalu Naruto bertanya

"Hm tuan Boleh Saya tau namamu dan kenapa kau berada di alam kematian"tanya Naruto Lalu orang itu menjawab

"Namaku adalah Arch Sang God of Destruction"Ucap orang itu lalu Naruto langsung menunduk hormat dan berkata

"Maaf kan aku Arch-Sama,Saya sudah tidak sopan"Ucap Naruto Lalu Arch berkata

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto aku Menemuimu karena aku ingin memberimu kekuatan"Ucap Arch lalu Naruto berkata

"Maafkan Saya Arch-Sama,Bukannya Saya Lancang karena menolak pemberian anda tapi saya takut menderita lagi"Ucap Naruto lalu Arch berkata

"Mau Tidak mau kamu harus menerima kekuatanku"Ucap Arch Lalu Menyerang Naruto Lalu Naruto berkata

"Tolong hentikan Arch-Sama,Sudah saya bilang saya tidak mau"Ucap Naruto Tapi sepertinya Arch tidak mendengar perkataan Naruto lalu berkata

**Create : Tajuu Oni no Jutsu**

Lalu keluarlah ratusan monster kemudian menyerang Naruto,Naruto Pun Menghadapi Monster-Monster itu dengan Taijutsu,Naruto Menendang Beberapa Monster sampai terpental lalu melakukan Salto ke belakang lalu Naruto berkata

"Tolong hentikan ini Semua Arch-Sama"Ucap Naruto Sambil memukul beberapa Monster lalu Arch berkata

"Kau Punya dua Pilihan,Pilihan pertama kau harus menerima kekuatanku Pilihan kedua Kau Harus Menghabisi Seluruh Monster yang ada"Ucap Arch lalu Naruto berkata

"Aku Pilih yang kedua"Ucap Naruto Lalu Arch bertanya

"Kenapa,Kenapa Kau Menolak Kekuatan yang selalu di incar orang-orang hm,kekuatan yang bisa membuatmu jadi tuhan"Tanya Arch lalu Naruto berkata

"Aku ingin mempunyai kekuatan dari kerja kerasku sendiri Dan bukan dari pemberian orang lain"Ucap Naruto Sambil memukul beberapa Monster Tiba-tiba muncul Dua pedang Satu berwarna orange satunya lagi berwarna ungu(A/N Warnanya Orange Asura Mode dan Ungunya Indra Mode)

Lalu Naruto mengambil Pedang itu dan dia berkata

"Cakra ini seperti Cakra Asura dan indra"Ucap Naruto Lalu menebas Puluhan Monster,Kemudian Dia berputar dengan sangat cepat seperti tornado yang mengakibatkan Semua Monster Mati Lalu Tiba-tiba Arch Datang dan berkata

"Tidak Salah Aku Memilihmu Namikaze Naruto Kau Akan Mendapat seluruh kekuatanku"Ucap Arch lalu menghilang menjadi Debu hitam dan Masuk ke dalam Tubuh Naruto,Hal yang sama terjadi Pada dua pedang yang mempunyai kekuatan indra dan Asura yaitu berubah Menjadi Partikel Hitam dan Masuk kedalam Tubuh Naruto,Naruto yang merasa banyak kekuatan masuk ke dalam dirinya jadi kelelahan dan pandangannya mulai menggelap

Di suatu Tempat

Naruto Terbangun dan melihat sekeliling dan menemukan sembilan orang yang sepertinya dikenalinya

"Yo Gaki Ternyata kau tidak banyak berubah setelah sekian Lama kita Tidak Berjumpa"Ucap Pemuda berambut Orange lalu Satu Orang Berbadan besar

"Itu benar Bakayaro Konoyaro"Ucap Orang berbadan Besar Tadi dan dibalas anggukan oleh Tujuh orang lainnya

"Kurama,Gyuki dan Kalian Semua Para Bijuu"Ucap Naruto tak percaya lalu Naruto bertanya kenapa mereka bisa berada di tempat ini dan juga Tentang perubahan Mereka menjadi Manusia

Lalu kurama menceritakan kejadiannya mulai dari bertemu Arch Sang God Of Destruction berpindah Dimensi dan memberi mereka perintah untuk menjagamu(Naruto) lalu tiba tiba Naruto merasakan Pusing lalu dia melihat kejadian kejadian yang pernah dilewati Arch Mulai Dari Tuhan Di dimensi ini Mati yang sebetulnya itu Hanya Malaikat Pertama yang diciptakan lalu diberi tugas untuk menggantikannya dan Segelnya akan lepas jika dia(Naruto) Dalam Bahaya

**End Flash Back**

Tidak terasa hari sudah menjelang malam lalu Naruto berdiri dan menghilang dalam pusaran Vortex

Next Week

Sekarang adalah Waktunya Acara Pernikahan Rias dan Riser Yang dihadiri oleh banyak Iblis-iblis Murni dan High Class devil juga Naruto datang kesana memakai mode Ultimate Class Devil dan menekan Auranya

Lalu seorang berambut merah duduk di sebelah Naruto dan berkata

"Aku tidak pernah Merasakan Auramu Di dunia Bawah dan Apakah kau adalah Iblis yang Yang tinggal di dunia Manusia Dan Siapa Namamu hm?"Ucap Seseorang Berambut Merah a.k.a Sirzers Salah Satu Yondai Maou lalu Naruto berkata

"Ya,kau Benar Sirzers-Sama dan Namaku Naruto"Ucap Naruto lalu Sirzers berkata

"Apakah kau mau membantuku aku akan Memberikan Evil Piece sebagai hadiahnya"Ucap Sirzer lalu dibalas Anggukan Oleh Naruto kemudian Sirzers Berdiri Dan Berkata

"Riser Phenex Jika kau ingin Pernikahanmu aku restui Bertarunglah dengan Petarung dari Klan Gremony"Ucap Sirzers lalu Riser berkata

"Bawa dia kesini aku akan mengalahkannya dalam waktu lima menit"Ucap Riser Sombong + Angkuh lalu Turunlah Naruto dan Sirzers berkata

"Grafya Siapkan Arenanya"Ucap Sirzers kemudian pergi kembali ke tempat duduknya dan kemudian Naruto dan Riser menghilang lalu muncul di padang tandus,kemudian Riser berkata

"Siapkan dirimu Iblis Rendahan"Ucap Riser kemudian Naruto mengeluarkan Aura Abnormalnya Sampai Sampai Riser tidak bisa Bangkit dan hanya terbaring,sedangkan Kelompok Rias Hanya memandang Horor Kejadian Tersebut lalu Naruto berkata

"Janganlah kau Sombong dengan kekuatanmu karena Banyak Orang yang lebih kuat darimu"Ucap Naruto Lalu menurunkan Auranya kemudian Riser Bertanya

"Siapa Kau"Tanya Riser Lalu Naruto berkata

"Namaku Naruto Phenex Lucifer"Ucap Naruto lalu mengeluarkan Sepuluh Pasang Sayap iblis yang Membentang Lebar juga Terbakar Api Hitam kemudian Riser dan Semua Iblis memandang Horor Termasuk Yondai Maou dan Naruto berkata

"aku Minta Hadiahku Sirzers"Ucap Naruto Lalu Memberikan Evil Piece dan Saat ingin menanyakan siapa sebenarnya Naruto,Naruto Langsung pergi dengan Lubang Vortex

Kamui Dimension

"akhirnya Aku tau bagaimana cara mebuat Evil Piece"Ucap Naruto yang Sedang membuat Evil Piece nya lalu Datang Seorang Berambut Orange a.k.a Kurama berkata

"Untuk Apa Evil Piece Sebanyak itu Naruto"Ucap Kurama lalu Naruto berkata

"Untuk membuat Pasukan Iblisku dan Aku juga ingin tau bagaimana Cara Para Malaikat mengubah Manusia menjadi Malaikat"Ucap Naruto Lalu kurama Berkata

"Bukankah kau bisa membuat Prajurit Iblis,Malaikat dan Malaikat Jatuh dari Sacred Gearmu"Ucap Kurama Dan Naruto mebalas

"aku ingin memakai kemampuanku Sendiri bukan dari orang lain Kurama"Ucap Naruto

TBC

Mohon Di-Riview/Follow/Favorite Jika Ingin Fic ini dilanjutkan Karena Dengan Riview/Follow/Favorite Autor Tau Bahwa Karyanya Bagus Atau Tidak


End file.
